The Chocolate Fountain
by LeadingLadies9394
Summary: Ye Olde Chocolate Fountain. What more need I say...? Written by Lady.
1. Bloody Hell!

_ Okay, When I showed this to Leading, she was very confused, But I really like the beginning, so I thought that I would just take the opportunity that I have right now to explain._

_It's post-war. The three red heads are the twins (obviously) and Ron. The black haired boy explaining to the brown haired girl that he really did do his homework, is Harry, the girl is Hermione. The next black haired boy with dreadlocks is Lee Jordan… The pretty blond girl is just some Gryffindor girl, who likes him… The last red head is Ginny, and the rest are either the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and/or random people of Gryffindor._

_Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and various people like them, joined the light's side during the war… And don't think that I'm one of those people who always wants the happy, nice people, and who never thinks that there's any evil in anyone. Draco and Pansy are still arrogant freaks, but their (mediocre) good guys.  
_

* * *

A large group of people, aging from 17 to 24 were walking down the halls of Hogwarts, towards the Great Hall. A very large majority of them had red hair, there were two boys with black hair, a few girls with blond hair, and another large majority of brown-haired people.

Three of the red-heads (all boys.) were arguing over something, it looked like two of them, (twins) were trying to persuade the other red head to do something. One of the black haired boys was trying to convince one of the girls with brown hair (and frizzy) that "he _had_ actually done his homework, right after he got back from class, actually!" She wasn't buying it.

The other black haired boy had dreadlocks and was absorbed in a Quidditch magazine, and the only reason that he hadn't either 1. fallen down a flight of stairs, or, 2. walked into a wall, was a pretty blond haired girl, who quite obviously wished that he would pay more attention to _her_.

The last red head to be seen, a pretty girl, was talking avidly to a couple of brown and blond haired people, boy and girl alike. They seemed to be discussing game tactics, and one had her broom under her arm.

So they were all very interested in what they were doing, and didn't notice _it_ until Ron said, so intelligently, "Bloody Hell!"

They all looked up, a collective gasp went up, a few girls screamed, one fainted, most of the boys looked at each other, and started stripping down to their boxers, "Harry! Ron! What are you doing!?" Ron turned to her, and said in a patronising tone, as if explaining something to a child, "we _have_ to, 'Mione, it's a _Chocolate Fountain!!_" Hermione stared at him, her mouth hanging open, Ron smiled understandingly, and closed her mouth for her. "Bu-bu- Ron! Harry! What on earth…" she sighed and wandered over to her table with Ginny and the various other girls of Gryffindor, and sat down. Eventually, halfway through their meal, Dumbledore stood up and held up his hands, immediately the Hall quieted down. "Good evening, students, I hope that you are enjoying your dinner!" He smiled benignly as a murmur of contentment went through the crowd, "now, I suppose that you are wondering about the –ahem- chocolate fountain situated in the center or your dining area." Another murmur went through the students, and Blaise Zabini, a war hero, who had never truly recovered, mentally, and was also one of the bathers, yelled, "YEAH! I haven't felt like this since-" he was stopped as George Weasley pushed him under, Dumbledore looked on, a smile playing on his lips, "ah, yes… As I was saying, the Chocolate Fountain is here through the donation of the Quibbler." All eyes turned towards Luna, she blinked her eyes owlishy, "yes… My father said that he had some extra money laying around and decided to buy something for Hogwarts… And that he was having trouble figuring out what to give, so he ate some chocolate, chocolate helps him think, see, and he decided that he would buy Hogwarts a chocolate fountain… But he couldn't find one, so he had one made, the chocolate never runs out…" At this, most of the school was trying to get at the fountain.

* * *

_So this was fun, hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Lady_


	2. I know you are, but what am I?

_ Oh man, my brother does the whole, "I know you are but what am I?" thing all the time._

_Just to bug me.  
Oh yeah, and this is dedicated, but nobody reads these, so I'm putting the dedication on the end.  
_

* * *

Hermione watched helplessly as the _entire_ school started frolicking in the fountain. Or the Monstrosity of Chocolate, as Hermione started to call it. She sighed and sat down, looking around for someone, _anyone_, to talk to. But they were all in the MoC, even Snape and McGonagall, which was just… Wrong…

_Five hours later._

Hermione shook her head, the fountain disrupted everything, honestly, it was midnight, and nobody seemed to even notice! '_Hm, maybe there's something to this Chocolate Fountain. I mean, surely there must be something good about it if over five hundred people can't get enough of it…' _Finally she wandered over, curious, "Hermione! Hermione, come over here, this feels great!" Ron waved her towards them, Hermione, still unsure, shuffled a little closer, _'is that all? It just FEELS good???_' Harry put in his two cents, "yeah, come on, Hermione, it tastes bloody wonderful too..." '_hmm, well..' _Hermione was about to go into the fountain, when she abruptly decided against it. "No, I won't, sorry, Ron and Harry, but I dunno, a Chocolate Fountain?" Harry and Ron didn't seem to follow, so Hermione shrugged and had started to walk away when- "FRED!" "George." "Fine, GEORGE! Put me down!!!" George had her slung over his shoulder with her head facing his right shoulder blade. "No." "bu- bu-, WHY NOT???" "Because, you're being too practical and…" He trailed off, as if unsure of what to say, "and, WHAT?" He decided, "and too thinky." "What did you say?" "Thinky, as in, you're thinking way too much. Just let go for a second or so and enjoy yourself." "I enjoy myself plenty, thank you very much!" " I know you are but what am I?" "WHAT?" "You know, I think that you might be needing hearing aids…" "I DO NOT!" "Then why do you keep shouting in my ear and yelling, 'WHAT' over and over again?" "I- … hmmph, I hate you.." Hermione placed her elbows on his back, resting her face in her hands and trying to pout. George just laughed, "Aw, Hermione, you don't mean that!" "Yes, I do!" "Right, whatever you say…" He answered, laughing all the while.

Hermione tried to wiggle out of his arms, failing of course, but at least she found out that George was ticklish on his back, "Oh, hahah! Hermione! Stop doing-" he left off, laughing so hard his voice failed him, "Stop doing what, this?" She said, grinning wickedly, and started tickling him, "Hahah! Hermione! Stop! Oh.. Hahahah.." He stopped walking, and lifted her off, holding her at arms length by her waist, Hermione was grinning like an imp, and George was STILL laughing, "Hermione.. hehehe, did you know that when you tickle someone, the sounds they make are actually distress cries?" Hermione looked surprised, not only was that very random, well, kind of, but George had come up with a bit of interesting information! "Where did you hear that, George?" " I read it, in a muggle book called Uncle John's Bathroom Reader Volume 11." Hermione looked at George strangely, "What?" "Uncle John's Bathroom Reader. I have all of them. They're quite interesting." Hermione blinked, shrugged, and started to walk away, when George grabbed her arm, "Wait, Her-my-oh-ninny!" Hermione glared at him, " you never got to the Chocolate Fountain!" Hermione closed her eyes, drat, she had been hoping that he'd forget.. "Well.. I have to go.. do.. something..?" "Your cute when your lying." "WHAT?!" "Did I say that out loud?" "YES!!!" "Crap." Hermione looked shocked for a moment, but soon a rather… Sly... Look replaced it. "George…" George, who was in the process of blushing a rather brilliant shade of red, looked up, a confused look on his face, "George, I'll go to the Fountain.. If you tell me why you said that, and why you're blushing. EXACTLY why." George pretty much decided then and there that getting Hermione to the Fountain wasn't so important anymore. He stared at her for a moment, bit his lip, and said, "Um.. That's.. okay.. You don't have to go to the Fountain if you don't want to.." And that, was about the same to Hermione as George confessing that he liked her more than an annoying-best-friend-of-his-little-brother sort of way. Oh, but did she like him in more than an older-brother-of-my-best-friend sort of way?

Why, yes, yes she did.

* * *

_Woooh!_

_Apparently this is more than a two-parter! (I think) Sorry this took so long, I didn't even think that there WOULD be a second part when I wrote the first part.. Hm.._

_Anyway,_

_The Chocolate Fountain_

_Written by Lady_

_Dedicated to Leading, who likes George (or Fred)/ Hermione ships._

_I like them too…_

_-Lady_


End file.
